


Body Double

by Lothithil



Category: Big Bang Theory, Stargate - All Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothithil/pseuds/Lothithil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Maintenance Men Never Die... they just tool around forever! For 'The House That Jack Built'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Double

__  
****  


**Body Double**

  
****Sam was on her way down the stairs to the street when she heard a rattle and thumping noise coming up from the basement through the open door.

 _'Ah',_ she thought, tapping her cheek and giving a sly grin, _'that would be Jack working on the wobbling washing machine.'_ She decided that she should surprise him, to get even with him for his last romantic prank.

The war that had begun with Jack's off-handed geek remark-- which had escalated into a full-fledged practical joke war and climaxed to the kidnapping of all the hinged doors from her and Liz's apartment-- had ended peacefully. Or rather a treaty had been reached, the nuances of which were still being discussed in stolen kisses and trumped-up maintenance requests. But tricks and jokes were still occasionally being carried out, only this time with a more playful air.

At first, Sam thought that the residents were playing the jokes on her. She found a toy hammer and tool set in the saddlebag of her ten-speed bike one day and suspected that it had been placed there by a jealous-but-struggling-to-stay-aloof Rodney.

A few days later, all the hand-soap had been taken out of the dish in her and Liz's shared bathroom and replaced with multi-colored condoms.

The day after that, Jack O'Neill had caught her on the landing as she was heading to class. He had stood back to let her pass, but managed to lean close enough to brush against her shoulder, sending goosebumps up her arms even though she was wearing a sweater. When she got to class, she discovered that someone had placed a post-it-note on her back that read 'Geeks R Sexy!'-- She was so embarrassed that she forgot to color-code any of the notes that she took for the rest of the day.

 _'Now,'_ she was thinking, _'is the time for some sweet revenge.'_

She set her bookbag by the door and crept silently down the steps, avoiding the creaky place on the fifth stair. It was dim in the laundry room, the single bare bulb shedding about sixty watts against the dark grey walls. She could see him working on the washing machine, down on his knees with his butt in the air and his head in the guts of the mechanism, struggling with something.

She tiptoed up to him, taking a moment to admire the shape of his ass. He kept himself in top shape; lean and not the least bit stringy. His hair may be shot with grey, but there was nothing old or run-down about the rest of him. Allowing herself a wide and wicked grin, she pushed her glasses up her nose and then leaned down and cupped her hand across his firm left cheek.

"WHOA!" He jumped as if he had touched a live wire! -- And when he backed out of the machine, rubbing his head where he had hit it against the basin, Sam saw that it was NOT Jack at all... but a strange man! With a truly _enormous_ wrench...

"Ah... um... sorry! I thought... you look **so much** like... someone... ah..." Sam bolted from the room, scrabbling up the stairs. She grabbed her bookbag and flung the door open, bypassed her bike and took off running down the street, her face flushed with scarlet and looking for a place to hide and just die.

Jack O'Neill came out of the apartment beside the entrance, wiping his hands on a rag. He looked out through the open door to see Sam disappear down the street. "What's got into her?" Jack wondered aloud.

Jack turned as the man came up out of the basement. "Did you get that thing fixed? I'm not paying you by the hour, Siler!" he exclaimed gruffly as he nudged the door shut with his foot.

"No, sir, but I will." Siler was still rubbing his head. "I just had to come up and tell you that you've got some of the friendliest tenets I've ever seen!"


End file.
